Business as Usual
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: It's not a busy hour for Mrs. Lovett...what she doesn't expect is for Lucy to come barging into her shop...is she looking for Benjamin; or does she want something else? Rated M for LOTS OF BLOOD AND SEX. Lucy/Nellie Lucy/Mrs. Lovett


**This was made for my friend Annabella. : ) She made me some fan art/smut of Lovett/Lucy and has been wanting to to write her some smut to go with it. So I did. And there you are. Hope you enjoy.**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**

* * *

  
**

Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie's was silent, you could practically hear the building sighing in its boredom, the walls settling, the wood swelling from the water dripping constantly from the drains. The silence wasn't unusual for a Sunday afternoon. Usually there would be a few coming in for brunch, but that hour had long since passed, there wouldn't be any customers until at least 6 o' clock, and it was only 2.

Nellie Lovett sighed as she looked out into the vacant street, she could hear Sweeney pacing in the barber shop upstairs, and that sound was comforting to her. She loved to watch the men enter his shop and the sounds that followed. The tinkling of the bell as they entered; the thump of Sweeney walking to greet his new customer. The dull void of sound as they exchanged casualties and Sweeney took their coat and hat. The creak of the old chair as weight pressed into it, the gentle humming that floated all the way down to her, a sure sign that his work was almost complete. She wouldn't hear anything after that, except sometimes a grunt when his razor didn't immediately hit its mark, and then the harsh squeak of the chair as it fell backwards, and the dull thump of a body as it hit the concrete in the basement. It always took him 2 minutes from the time the man entered to the moment his body lay in a dead heap in the cellar.

She ran her fingers restlessly through her hair, having nothing to do until some unfortunate man happened to walk by Sweeney's shop at the precise moment he realized that he needed a shave.

She vaguely wondered where Toby was, she even went as far as to look in the parlor for him, having the intent to tell him to go to the streets and get men into the barber shop, but then she remembered that she had let him go to play. She sighed at her mistake.

She would just have to sit by the window and wait, maybe make her and Sweeney lunch. Not _human _though. Of course not. That was repulsive. They always ate real meat pies, filled with beef, and sometimes chicken.

A flash of silver caught her eye and brought it rapidly back to the street. But yet another sigh escaped her as she realized that it was just a man, pulling out a silver pocket watch to check the time. He would be on his way before it could even be secured back in his pocket.

She turned her back to the dreary street, looking at her small kitchen miserably, feeling the urge to vomit tickle her stomach as she saw the heaps of ground meat and the glowing stove. She often got queasy, but she knew this was the last place for it, she had the most repulsive job in the world, getting sick wouldn't make it any easier, but not getting sick would make her money.

She crossed the room and picked up a rag absentmindedly, twirling the filthy fabric contemplatively in her fingers, as if she wanted the cloth to make her feet move to clean one of the wooden tables. She cocked her head at them, as if deciding if they were worth it, or if she could just let them go until tomorrow night.

She decided she could. She set the rag back on the table just as she heard a thump from upstairs. She whirled around, fully expecting to see that man still on the street, fooling with his watch. But, he wasn't. She wondered what the noise was, and if she'd have a job soon after all.

Sure enough the sound of whistling floated down to her eager ears, making a smile prick her lips. So, the fool hadn't been late after all, he was just seeing if he the time for a quick shave. The poor dear. She heard a chuckle before she heard the squeak of the chair and the thump of flesh hitting its mark.

Her stomach turned as a manic chuckle fell from her parched lips, echoing slightly in the shop. She wiped her hands on her apron and pushed her auburn curls from her eyes, starting towards the door to the cellar. The bell would tinkle if anyone came in…not that they would; they never did.

Her noise crinkled as the rotten stench of death washed over her. The cellar door shut loudly behind her, making the hair on her arms stand up. This part was the worst…walking to a dead body; not knowing who he was, not knowing what he looked like. Once she saw him; it wasn't as hard…but this…

As ritual calls for she shut her eyes as she lightly stepped down the last wooden step. She opened them and stood directly in front of the bloody heap that once was a man. That once was a man going to an appointment; perhaps a date. He had gotten up this morning, fully expecting it to be a normal day, not a care in the world, not thinking that it might be his last; or perhaps hoping it would.

He had gray hair. Good, at least he wasn't young. She couldn't stand when they were young. She hated to see a life completely wasted. At least the old ones had a chance at accomplishment, a chance to make something of themselves in this dreary city.

She stooped down and ran her thin fingers quickly through his pockets, collecting only a few pounds and that silver pocket watch. At least that would be worth something.

She slipped the money and the watch into her apron pocket, wiping her hands idly on the fabric while she stared at the body. She didn't care too much for this part either.

She stooped down again, wincing as her knees uttered a sharp protest. She wasn't as young as she used to be, and it was finally catching up with her in her knees and her back.

Her fingers found the buttons on his shirt as if on autopilot, her mind a million miles away from what she was doing. Before she knew she had done it, his shirt was in her hands, covered with blood and coated with the scent of death. She threw it into the fire, his pants and socks following soon after.

Less than a minute since she had entered the basement a naked corpse lay before her, ready for its purpose. She picked up the knife, _her _knife; and held it poised between two fingers, deciding where to start first. His head would be the obvious choice…but; no. Not today…maybe she would start with an arm, maybe a leg.

She had just decided on his right leg when she heard a bang coming from upstairs. She jumped, her heart immediately racing. She hadn't heard anyone enter the shop…and if it had been Sweeney…surely she would have heard his big feet stomping around.

She grasped the knife firmly in her right hand, her legs creeping towards the steps, her mouth parched with fear.

She wouldn't even know what to do…if someone had known…if someone found out. She didn't know if she could kill someone…cut them up, sure, scare them, yes, but kill them? She shook her head, trying to clear it so that she could think. Her feet stopped moving when she reached the top of the stairs. Now there was only a single slab of wood separating her from whoever was in her shop.

She reached a shaking hand towards the doorknob, inhaling the bitter air before she turned it. She only opened it a bit, just enough so that she could see through the crack.

What she saw…wasn't what she expected. She saw pastel hair and a light pink apron…a blue bonnet.

Yellow hair…

Her frown turned to a scowl as she threw the door open, her fear turning to irritation in a matter of seconds. The appalling woman's back was turned to her, but she thought that an advantage. The beggar was looking around the shop, looking in all the wrong places, into corners and on the edges of the door. She didn't notice the irate woman with a butcher knife advancing on her.

The woman reached out a shaky finger and ran it across the wood on the door, but as she did Mrs. Lovett surged forward and had her pinned against the wall before she could utter a protest.

They were facing each other now, Mrs. Lovett's hand roughly shoving the woman's shoulder into the wall, her other hand firmly holding the knife to her neck. The woman shivered, but her eyes never strayed from Mrs. Lovett's, the beggar's gaze making her knees weak.

"Lucy?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her breath catching in her throat, her hand not lowering the knife, but pressing it closer to the woman's flesh.

"Nice to see you Nellie." Lucy answered, a smile decorating her face.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Lovett snapped, her eyes narrowing at the smirk on Lucy's face.

"If I've heard correctly…there's a Mr. Sweeney Todd that now owns a business in my Benjamin's old shop…" Nellie felt like Lucy's eyes would be able to see a lie…would be able to tell what was real and what was a fabrication.

"So?" the brunette asked bluntly, the hand reaching down to shove Lucy's hips into the wall, completely pinning her there.

"It's him. Isn't it?" Lucy asked, her eyes drifting down to where the older woman's hand was resting on her hip.

"Of course it's not." Mrs. Lovett breathed, pushing the blade a little closer, feeling Lucy's shiver as the blade pressed into her flesh.

"Did he tell you the stories…" Lucy breathed, her eyes shut against the blade that could so easily bring her death.

"Stories?" Mrs. Lovett asked, her smirk beginning to form, as she knew exactly what "stories" Lucy was referring to.

"With the…razors…" Lucy's hips were struggling against Nellie's hand, Nellie pushed them back, her body only inches from Lucy's.

"He did." She breathed, her head cocked to one side as her lips whispered against Lucy's skin.

"It's always how I wanted to die…" she muttered, a shiver coursing through her thin body.

"But he never killed you…"

"Obviously." Lucy's yellow hair brushed Nellie's skin, stopping her breath for a moment as she thought about what Lucy was asking her.

She looked at the woman before her…eyes closed in a brilliant sadistic ecstasy, fingers clawing at the wall in anticipation, yellow hair falling over thin shoulders. She was beautiful…and Nellie hated her so much.

She pressed the blade a little harder into the soft flesh of Lucy's neck, right above her collar bone, Lucy let out a small moan as the blade bit into her, drawing blood. The blood cascaded down her chest, soaking her dress as Lucy's hand flew up to cup the breast that it was hiding.

Nellie's body pressed into hers as the blade sliced a longer line. Her tongue found the hard bone of Lucy's jaw, her teeth bit softly as the blade continued its journey, it was going down now, away from vital arteries and into safer…softer territory.

Nellie's fingers floated down to Lucy's breast, roughly grabbing her nipple and pinching it between her fingers, causing as much pain as she could. Lucy arched into her, her moans building in intensity.

"What do you want?" the baker hissed, biting Lucy's ear with such ferocity that it drew blood and earned another shiver of approval.

"Fuck me…fuck me, cut me, and fuck me in my own blood…" Lucy could barely get the words out as she shivered against Nellie, the loss of blood making her weak, but only building her pleasure.

Nellie's fingers found the bottom of Lucy's dress and pulled it up, bunching it at her hips.

"I hope you're fucking ready." Nellie hissed as she drove 3 fingers into Lucy's sopping wet cunt, making her scream immediately in pleasure, even though she hadn't been prepared and probably hadn't been fucked in years.

Nellie added a fourth finger, and then a fifth as she drove her fingers mercilessly into Lucy, her blade dragging across her skin as she did so, the blood completely soaking Lucy's dress, the blood running down her thighs adding to the mess on the floor…Nellie knew her fingers would be blood stained for a week.

She still…she continued to fuck her, thrusting again and again into her, the blade cutting into the fabric of her dress, tearing it off, Nellie cut the sleeves too, taking care to cut Lucy in the process, shivering violently as Lucy's naked body was exposed to her…wildly beautiful and dripping with blood and old scars that Sweeney had given her.

She lowered her head and bit into Lucy's breast, tasting fresh blood a second later.

"Fuck…Nellie…" Lucy's voice sounded weak, but Nellie felt her tense as her juices exploded on Nellie's fingers, Nellie's knife still cutting mercilessly into Lucy's flesh…knowing the time was nearing.

Nellie pulled her bloody fingers out and licked one before shoving them into Lucy's mouth, feeling her small tongue wrap around them, sucking off her juices and blood.

Lucy's eyes were half closed and her chest was heaving, Nellie had taken the blade away for a second, but only to bring it back up to Lucy's neck.

"Now?" She asked, the venom not quite gone from her voice.

"Now." Lucy whispered, her azure eyes finding Nellie's.

The baker nodded and brought the blade swiftly across the blonde's neck, ending it once and for all. Ending her fear that Sweeney would find out…ending Lucy's misery at losing him…

It's what she had been waiting for…she wasn't expecting Lucy to come to her door, begging to be killed…but she did expect to kill her.

Sometimes slow business isn't such a bad thing.


End file.
